The present invention is relating to a water-intake control valve equipped on a water-storage station for automatically supplying and sealing water.
Conventionally, water-storage stations such as water tower, cultural water-storage pond, is equipped with a water-intake control valve for automatically supplying water while lacking water. Such conventional water-intake control valve has various control structures. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,650 entitled xe2x80x9cstructure for a float valve assemblyxe2x80x9d, a conventional float valve includes a valve body and a float rod connecting with a float ball. The float rod has a first tooth disc face on another end to engage with a moving member of a second tooth disc face. The moving member has an extending foot, which is inserted into a rectangular hole of a cap. The cap is combined with a resisting disc in a valve body. According to the change of water surface the float rod and moving member will move to open and close the outlet of the valve body with the resisting disc, but uneasy to control the resisting disc which moves linearly to automatically control supplying or sealing water.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a water-intake control valve, which utilizes a slide block with a through hole connected at one end of a valve tappet to linearly move along a guiding slot hole of a valve base. A ball connect rod has a degressive arc end passing through the through hole of the slide block to pull or push the slide block for linearly moving the valve tappet. When the float ball pushs the ball connect rod due to the change of water surface, the moving force of the ball connect rod is transformed to linearly move the slide block and the valve tappet so as to close or open the control valve more effectively and certainly.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a water-intake control valve, which utilizes a valve tappet connected with a valve stopper to seal or open the sealing neck of control valve. At one end of the valve tappet is connected with a slide block which is driven by the ball connect rod. At another end of the valve tappet is fixed with a water-blocking cap. The water-blocking cap moves simultaneously with the valve stopper as one unit for balancing water pressure during supplying and sealing water so as to prevent large water-intake pressure from impacting the valve stopper causing an improper opening or sealing operation.
According to the present invention, the water-intake control valve comprises an upper valve base, a lower valve base, a valve tappet and a ball connect rod. The upper valve base has a water-intake opening, a water-outtake opening and a balance opening. The lower valve base is assembled with the upper valve base to construct a valve chamber with a sealing neck. Advantageously, the sealing neck is formed in the upper valve base. The lower valve base has a joint ring, a pivoting salient and a plurality of water-outlets between the joint ring and the pivoting salient. The joint ring is connected with the water-outtake opening of the upper valve base and the pivoting salient has a guiding slot hole. The valve tappet is fixed with a valve stopper for sealing the sealing neck and is movable back and forth inside the valve chamber. A slide block with a through hole is united at one end of the valve tappet. The ball connect rod possesses a float connecting end, a degressive arc end and a pivoting portion between the float connecting end and the degressive arc end. It is better that the degressive arc end has a tail end with a gradually enlarging radian. The pivoting portion of the ball connect rod is united with the pivoting salient of the lower valve base. The degressive arc end passes through the guiding slot hole and the through hole of the slide block for driving the slide block to linearly move along the guiding slot hole following the movement of the ball connect rod for leading the valve stopper to obstruct or open the sealing neck. Preferably, a water-blocking cap is fixed at another end of the valve tappet and simultaneously moves with the valve stopper as one unit so as to balance water pressure during supplying or closing water.